only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
The Driscoll Brothers
Danny and Tony Driscoll were two brothers who appeared in 1 episode of Only Fools And Horses, Little Problems (12th February 1989) and recurring in the spin off The Green, Green Grass. Danny and Tony were the Peckham equivalent of The Kray Twins, local gangsters. Danny was played by Roy Marsden and Tony was played by Christopher Ryan. Backstory Danny Driscoll was born in about 1942 in Peckham. His brother Tony was born in about 1945 in Peckham to Mr Driscoll and Mrs Driscoll. As kids, they were very poor. Their father was a servant for a mansion house and worked for a shilling a day and a horse shit sandwich (as Tony later joked about). The two brothers were local tearaways and soon got involved in the criminal underworld. When their father died in the 1960's, after committing suicide in prison due to being fitted up over a robbery at the mansion he worked at, Danny and Tony were sent to a young offenders home. Derek "Del Boy" Trotter, who was about Tony's age, looked after their mother with hookie groceries and a bag of coal every week. Upon the Driscoll brothers release they built up an illegal business empire. They soon became well known in the Peckham criminal underworld. Boycie did business with the Driscoll's over his pirate videos. In 1987, the Driscolls confirmed Reenie Turpin's story about the robbery of a bank in London City in August 1963, lead by Freddie "The Frog" - Freddie Robdal, who was friends with Del's dad Reg and was also seeing Del's mum Joan at the time Rodney was conceived. Danny reckons Freddie was seeing a lady on the estate the Trotters lived at and had a son by this woman who would be in his mid 20s by now. Del wanted to know why Freddie left the stolen gold to his mum. This alarmed Rodney, making him worry he was that son. 1989 In early 1989, Mickey Pearce and Jevon started trading and borrowed some mobile phones off the Driscoll Brothers on sale and return. Not knowing this, Derek "Del Boy" Trotter took 100 of the phones off them so he could help them out. Mickey and Jevon were beaten up as the Driscoll's thought they had stolen off them and Mickey and Jevon had to tell them that Del had taken 100 of the phones. Danny and Tony and their heavies hunted Del down. One night they turned up in The Nags Head. Del was hiding in the hall upstairs but Danny saw his van in the car park and a cocktail and cigar. Mike Fisher said Del was in earlier but had just left. Danny and Tony decided to check themselves. They went upstairs and looked in the function room. Del was hiding behind the curtain with Mickey and Jevon, and Trigger. They then decided to check the toilets but the curtain came down and the Driscoll's returned and saw all 4 of them. Danny and Tony told Mickey, Jevon and Trigger to clear off and they then said that Del owes them £2000 for the 100 phones. Del said they can have the phones back but the Driscoll's said no as the phones were rubbish. Del said he looked after their mother when they were in a young offenders home as their dad had died. Danny agreed to give Del some time to find the money. Danny said that Del should pay them or they will pay him with a beating. Boycie gave Del the £3000 he owed him after Del pretended the VCRs Boycie sold him were stolen from the Driscoll's. About a week later, the Driscoll's turned up at Rodney's stag do looking for Del. Del had promised Rodney £2000 as a deposit on his flat so left the Driscoll's £500 short, so took a beating rather than let Rodney down. Del never told anyone he had been beaten up by the Driscoll's. After this, it appears Del never had anymore to do with the Driscoll's. 2005-2009 In 2005 the Driscoll Brothers found out where Boycie lived but rather than do him over they decided to make him let them bury someone on their land or they would do him in. Boycie agreed to this. Memorable info Born: Danny about 1942, Tony about 1945 Parents: Mr Driscoll and Mrs Driscoll Spouses: Unknown Children: Unknown Occupation: Gangsters, career criminals The Driscoll Brothers were mentioned in Video Nasty (28th September 1986) and The Frogs Legacy (25th December 1987). Appearances Only Fools And Horses *Little Problems (12th February 1989) The Green Green Grass * Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:The Green, Green Grass characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Characters last seen in 2009 (The Green Green Grass, OFAH spin off. Category:Series 6 (1989) minor characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Driscoll family. Category:Only Fools And Horses bad boys. Category:Gangsters. Category:Characters mentioned before they first appeared in later episodes. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains. Category:Only Fools And Horses Duos. Category:Rock And Chips Duos.